


Typical Loving Endearments

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Femslash February, Future Fic, Tumblr: twfemslash, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you shove cake in my face this will be the worst wedding night of your life."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Typical Loving Endearments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkAliceLilith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/gifts).



> filling my [femtropebingo](http://puppyfacedbrokenboys.tumblr.com/tagged/femtropebingo) card spot: _reuniting exes_

It’s taken them a while to get to this point, Cora thinks as she smooths out the[gothic white with black tint wedding dress](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fhillsweddingdress.xyz%2Fimg%2Fgothic-black-wedding-dresses-gothic-wedding-dresses-28.jpg&t=OWViYWJkZGVlMjgyZjYyZWI5NDkyZDdhMzY2MGJmYzAzODNlYTJiMSw0NEl6MjZkSQ%3D%3D) she was wearing. She let Erica fuss with her jet black locks, smiling to herself in the mirror.

They’d been pretty off and on in high school - leaning more towards fuck buddies than actual girlfriends, gravitating towards each other’s familiar touches instead of actually connecting on an emotional level. They’d get off, and whomever didn’t live in the house they were at would leave soon after and they’d never speak a word of it outside of text messages in the darkness of the morning.

It wasn’t until college where they grew to learn about themselves and started to crave that missing intimacy they had due to separation did it become something more. Instead of just fucking, Lydia would stay over. Staying over turned into coffee in the mornings with muffins. Coffee turned into Cora offering to take them to Denny’s after a good lay. Denny’s turned into a routine, and weekly late night dinners turned into conversation.

Conversation turned into connection, and before Cora knew it, Lydia hedged the subject of Dating and Girlfriends. It terrified Cora but in the end she said yes.

Dating and Girlfriends turned into Engaged and Fiancees five years later when Cora popped the question of “why not make this legal?” and slid Lydia her mother’s ring that Derek gave to her years after Laura passed and when he realized he’d never need it.

A year later and today was the day. She couldn’t believe it.

“Cor, you got a text,” Malia announces from across the room, breaking her from her thoughts.

She turns to look at her cousin but Erica forcibly turns her head back the other direction. Cora sighs. “Who’s it from?” she replies, voice raised for Malia to hear her.

“Your soon to be wife,” Malia says and Cora can how the grin in her voice.

“What’s it say?” Cora asks next because it’s Malia and of course she’s already read the text.

“Just your typical loving endearments.” Malia laughs and does her best impression of Lydia as she reads, “‘If you shove cake in my face this will be the worst wedding night of your life. Love you - kiss emoji, kiss emoji, heart, heart’.”

Cora grins from under her curtain of hair and reaches her hand out behind her, opening and closing her fingers in the direction she suspects Malia is. Her hand is pushed down and Erica grumbles behind her. “Erica, c’mon. Let me do this. You can finish–”

“No. You can text her when I’m done. If I let you now, you won’t stop and I have to finish this.” Erica punctuates her statement by pushing Cora’s head down more. What she was even doing was beyond Cora. She had asked her for a simple french braid, but this was more than that.

“Fine. Mal, type: ‘Wasn’t even thinking about it, but now that you mention it - winky face emoji’–”

“You two are so lame,” Mal mutters behind her, but Cora can hear the faint click-clack of her nails against the phone screen.

“And,” Cora emphasizes, “‘I make no promises. Love you too babe - heart eyes emoji’.”

“I can’t believe my ears had to endear that,” Erica says, fake gagging as she finally begins to braid Cora’s hair.

“I can’t believe I had to type that,” Malia echoes. “Disgusting.”

“Oh shut up, or I’m going to throw you out. Kira can finish my hair.”

“No, no, no,” Erica pleads.

“Thought so,” Cora smirks as she sits back in her chair and relaxes before it’s time to walk down the aisle and see the love of her life as they bound themselves to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 100th posted fic. Thank you so much for reading, whether this is your first fic of mine or not. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing this (and all 99 of my other fics) 


End file.
